Cut Ties with Lies You've Been Living In
by The Purple Rose Of Desire
Summary: HIATUS! Embark on the journey as Lina, Christian, and Maria learn to realize that you can move forward, but only if you allow yourself too. They learn to love, to dream, to reach beyond limitations, and to kick ass in Kanto. They will learn about themselves and the nine people they meet along the way and learn to cut ties with the lies they were living in. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Cut Ties with Lies You've Been Living in- Prologue

It's never easy to understand the concept of destiny. It's never noticeable whether or not destiny has anything to do with our lives. Maybe it was destiny that brought eighteen people together. Or maybe it wasn't, sometimes it's better to imagine that it was destiny, it makes the euphoric feeling of having done something truly magical more believable.

It all starts with one person until it grows into a bigger being; each person in the group our story depicts has played a role in shaping each other. Whether it was getting another two people together or helping to bring another person into the being.

It all started when a group of only three, twin brother and sister, and an outcast, came to agree upon a life they want to live and cut ties with the lies they had been living in. Maybe it was destiny that brought them and the other nine together, or maybe they created destiny, but all we know is that together they created something you can't imagine.

"_Christian, Maria, could you let Daddy and I have a few minutes alone?" asked the mother of two bright twins of only seven years old. She looked as if she had been aged twenty years in the last six months. Her eyes looked tired and pain shone in her bright blue eyes that she had passed onto the children._

_The girl was about to protest through tear filled eyes but her older by six minutes brother laid a hand on her shoulder, "Come on, let's let Dad say goodbye" he said quietly and Maria clamped her mouth shut and let Christian guide her out of the white room. _

_They walked in a somber silence, not paying attention to the other sick people in the hospital, but trying to block the images of their dying mother. Maria stopped suddenly in front of a large door opening in the middle of one of the hallways. "Adoption center" she breathed, "Can we go in?" she asked her brother who shrugged, _

"_I don't know if we're allowed" his wonderment was answered by a kind nurse, _

"_If you want you can go in and meet the kids, I'm sure having a new friend would be nice." She ushered Maria and Christian into the big room filled with toys and color but a glooming sadness covered them all. They glanced around the room looking for someone to talk too. Maria's eyes caught on a small girl with a drawing pad in front of her. Maria tugged on Christian's sweater and pointed to the girl, _

"_She looks so lonely, we should talk to her" Maria insisted, her overtly kind side shining through in an otherwise dreary atmosphere. Christian nodded and they walked over to the girl who didn't even glance up and their presence, "Hi" Maria said with a small smile. Lina glanced up surprised by the voice. _

"_Hi" she answered back softly, "Are you drop offs?" she asked with an air of pity in her tone_

"_No we're here because our mom is sick" Maria explained, "Daddy wants to say goodbye so we let 'em have privacy and we came in here, I'm Maria" she said as she sat down. "This is my brother Christian. We're twins."_

"_Hi" Christian said as he sat down too, _

"_My name's Lina" she told them after a few moments of silence. A spark ignited between the three and it suddenly became easy to talk, as if they had been born together. They learned that Lina had been in the center since she was a baby, and that she loved to draw. _

_Lina learned that their mom had cancer, and that she would be going away soon. She could see the tears in Maria's eyes when she spoke of how she would be saying goodbye soon. She could see how Christian was more concerned with his sister being okay than he was with himself. They both loved to play with their parents Pokémon, and they both wanted to become Pokémon trainers when they were older. _

_Their time was cut short when a sullen Mr. Stanford walked into the adoption center, "Kids, it's time to say goodbye to your mother" he glanced down at the three children, "Hello," he said in greeting to Lina, "I'm their father, thank-you for keeping them while I was saying goodbye" Lina shook her head, _

"_Thanks for a new pair of friends, even if it was only for a few minutes" something in Mr. Stanford stirred at her words, but he had no time to sit and think about it because his wife only had minutes left. The family left to say goodbye to the one person they all loved. _

_._

"_Maria!" Christian and Mr. Stanford called as the sobbing Maria ran through the halls wailing. They skidded to a stop in front of the adoption center where they found Maria clutching Lina who had nothing she could do but try and comfort her to the best of her ability. Christian found himself in tears as well and slowly walked over and joined the hug, looking for comfort in them. _

_Mr. Stanford watched on, realizing what the feeling he had earlier was. Slowly he walked over to the desk where a nurse was filing some papers, "Excuse me Miss?" he asked quietly, sobered by his wife's passing. _

"_Yes sir?"_

"_Can I have the adoption forms, I would like to adopt the young girl with the black hair and green eyes, Lina"_

_._

**Name- **

**Age- **

**Gender-**

**Appearance- **

**Home region- **

**Hometown- **

**Current home- **

**Pokemon on hand (and if they have a nicknames, and gender or genderless) -**

**Personality- **

**Bio- **

**Role- **

**Purpose- **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That's how the entry should go. There are a few rules though; each trainer has to have at least four Pokémon, and at least one of them has to have flying capabilities. NO LEGENDARIES OR UNOVA!**

**When you enter the role you can use the following choices**

**Maria's rival**

**Christian's rival**

**Lina's rival**

**Maria's trainer companion**

**Christian's trainer companion**

**Lina's trainer companion**

**Maria's love interest**

**Christian's love interest**

**Lina's love interest**

**Those are the positions open, put more than one so if the position is filled we can put your oc somewhere else. **

**.**

**This story is being co-written by Acereader55 and sometimes bribri7062, bye lovelies**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a calm morning in Littleroot town; the people were sleeping, the Pokémon resting calmly in their Poke balls. It was the optimal morning for any person who was looking for rest. But of course, someone had to ruin it for one family. Pots and pans were clanking loudly in the confines of the Stanford/Hikari house. The eyes of Christian and Lina opened tiredly in the wee-

Okay, admittedly, it was not really the wee hours, it was actually ten thirty in the morning, but for two sleep lovers, it sure felt like someone was waking them after only four hours of sleep. The two sat up and wiped their eyes of sleep and exited their rooms and shared mutual looks of disdain. With sighs of misery they walked down the stairs to find a bright and awake Maria happily making breakfast,

"Good Morning!" she announced happily. "It's high time you woke up" Lina and Christian stared at her with murderous eyes that Maria ignored, "Smell the bacon did you?"

"There is no bacon" Lina and Christian hissed and Maria giggled. Christian sat down at the dining table and tried to fall back asleep and Lina took out her beloved laptop. She began looking through her emails in search of anything important and came upon one that spiked her interest. According to her friend in Kanto there were some people wondering if she had quit coordinating for good. She rolled her eyes,

Not that she was surprised people were asking, it had been two year since she had entered the grand festival, but she had been planning to come back soon. In wonderment she went to the Coordinators Weekly website and typed in her name. Some about her wins, some about her interviews, and then one about her quitting. She clicked on it not knowing what to think and she began reading,

_Coordinating Queen Quits?_

_Is Lina Hikari out of commission? Well some think so. Having won four grand festivals from the time she was ten until she was fifteen, Lina Hikari has been the name on everyone's lips since her sudden disappearing from the sport in 2010. But, as another year is about to roll by without her appearance, people are starting to wonder if she's ever coming back._

_Her long-time rival had a few comments on her when we caught them outside of Goldenrod city as they were preparing for the Johto Grand Festival, 'I'm afraid Lina may be gone for good, maybe she's afraid of my skill, or maybe she has something else to do, but I hope to hear from her soon' Well, we from Coordinators Weekly are scared too. The girl that graced our stages may not be back-_

Lina didn't bother reading on as she then began looking around at what people were saying about Maria and Christian. It was the same, everyone thought they were gone. "Maria" Lina called softly, adherent to the snoozing Christian,

"Yeah Lina?"

"How long have we been away from coordinating and training?" Maria stopped what she was doing and went into the dining room,

"A little less than two years, why?"

Lina bit the inside of her cheek in thought, "Nothing, people are just starting to talk about how we quit" Maria voiced that they in fact did not quit, but simply were taking a prolonged break. It was true in 2010, just as they were about halfway through the region of Joho, they had received a call from their father explaining that Maria and Christian's grandmother had fallen ill, and because their grandfather had long passed, no one could take care of her. Maria had offered to go alone instead of them all breaking from traveling, but Lina and Christian refused to go alone.

All or nothing.

"Yeah but hasn't it been long enough? Maybe it's time we head back in, I sort of miss the adventure" she admitted and Maria perked up,

"Really Lina?! That's great, I've been wanting to get back too, but I wasn't sure if you guys did?" she sobered for a second, "Wait what about Christian?" they both looked at the boy who they thought was asleep,

"I don't know, but we do have to ask him" Lina admitted but they were answering by a half asleep Christian,

"Yeah, if you both shut up for ten minutes so I can sleep then we can go to Kanto, it's the only region that the contests and gyms haven't opened yet, so if we leave in a few days we can get there"

"Have you been looking to go back?" Maria asked happily,

"Yes now shut up" he mumbled,

Lina and Maria shared grins and Maria went back to making breakfast and Lina looked for ferry tickets. So they were really going back, they were really going to take Kanto by storm once again!

.

**So, until we get o.c.'s we can't really write much, so please, please, please send them in! the oc form is in the other chapter, we really need you guys to send them in. **

**Please**

**Please!**

**PLEASE!**

**PLEASE!**

**P.S. the chapters will get longer but we don't have much to write about until we get oc's so please send them in**

**P.S.S. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys its Acereader55, and I'm helping with writing this story with TPROD we will be introducing two o.c.'s, one traveling companion, and one rival. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.

.

On the edges of the misty shore in Slateport City stood the Stanford family about to spilt for the first time in two years. "Alright kids, don't forget to stock up on food before leaving any of the cities to travel. Always have first aid kits with you-"

"And don't forget to sleep at least six hours but eight if it's possible" the three teens chorused, having heard it many times before. It was only two days after they had decided to go back to traveling. "We know dad, you tell us every time." Maria said with her bright smile, "We each have a kit, and some food but we'll get more once we leave the Poke Center in Pallet Town. This isn't our first time dad" she said cheekily,

"Oh I know sweetheart, just a little hard getting reused to you guys leaving, I'll miss you guys" he glanced at the ferry, "You guys should start loading on, it's going to leave soon." He went over and hugged Lina, "Watch out for them okay? You may be only a year older but you do have a slightly more level-headed mindset most times, so if they get into a fight I can count on you to mediate?"

"Just call me The Mediator, it's sort of become my job" Lina told him with a slight smirk, "But I'll keep 'em in line." She added,

"That's my girl. Remember to hold onto all of your drawings, I can't wait to see them when you get back, one of my favorite parts along with all the stories you guys would tell me."

"Of course Steve" Lina said, having been calling him by his first name since he adopted her all those years ago. Of course she considered him her father, but she was just so used to calling him Steve. Mr. Stanford smiled; he himself knew Lina's feelings towards him so the usage of his first name has yet to faze him,

"Alright Lina, win back that title. Good luck in your contests." They hugged once more and Mr. Stanford moved onto Maria, "Alright sweetheart, keep your eye on the ball while you're in Kanto, boys stay off your mind okay?" Maria giggled,

"Of course Daddy, but if I happen to meet a nice boy then who knows" Mr. Stanford felt the protective side of him bubble up as he muttered under his breath,

"Then I'll remember to have my Charizard on standby" Maria asked him what he said but he smiled, "Nothing Maria, just remember to be careful when you're going around, we both know how clumsy you can be" they both laughed, "Alright bye sweetheart" they hugged and he kissed the top of her head and he walked over to his only son. Christian refused to meet his look and Mr. Stanford sighed inwardly, he was used to his son barely wanting anything to do with him. He saw out of the corner of his eye Lina motioning for her and Maria to give them some privacy. Maria begrudgingly complied and they walked away.

"Bye" Christian muttered roughly and turned to leave but Mr. Stanford reached out and stopped him.

"Wait" he insisted and Christian turned back to his father, "Look Christian I know in the last two years I haven't been father of the year, not by a longshot, but I'm trying. I never wanted to ask any of you to come home, but I had no choice. Grandma needed someone to watch her, and I had to work, Christian you know that if I could I would have taken care of her, and I'm so sorry that you had to come home, but I am your father, and I think I deserve a proper goodbye"

Christian sighed, he knew his dad was right, but he was just so angry that he had to leave traveling to take care of his grandmother. Becoming the Pokémon champion was his dream, and sometimes it felt like his dad didn't understand that he was serious about becoming the best. "I know you didn't mean too" but he added harshly, "But you know dad, sometimes it feels like you don't understand that training to be the best is my dream.

Mr. Stanford shook his head, "Christian of course I understand that, when I was your age that was my dream too, but you the difference between us?" Christian shook his head, "You can actually do it" For the first time in the entire conversation Christian looked his father in the eyes, surprise swimming in his sky blue orbs, "be as surprised as you want but it's true, I believe that you, Lina, and Maria can become champions, but just remember that family matters too, so I want you to go out there and do the best you can for your old man back here in Hoenn"

Christian nodded seriously and the two hugged tightly, happy they were on solid terms for once. Christian turned and Mr. Stanford watched as his kids walked away on a new adventure. He watched until he couldn't see them anymore. Oh, how they were getting older.

.

"So me and Maria are in room 215 and Lina you're in room 217 right?" Christian asked as they went to go get settled into their rooms. Lina nodded, "Alright we'll meet for dinner in the ship's dining room at seven-thirty." They agreed on the time and split. Lina used her room key and entered her supposed one person room. She was surprised though when she found another bag on the bed,

"Hello?" She called confused,

"Oh you must be my new roommate, look just stay out of my way and we'll be-"the person stopped talking, "Lina Hikari?" they breathed shocked. Lina turned around to face the voice and saw a girl with shiny ice blue eyes and pin-straight almost snow white blond hair.

"Ah," Lina breathed, "It's nice to see you again Patil" the girl glared at her, "What a coincidence that we are sharing a room, weird since I was told I would be receiving a single room" she mused placing her bag on the other bed.

"Is that all you can say?" Patil said shrilly, "This is unacceptable! I refuse to share a room with you" she said the you with a bitter tone, as if the very thought of Lina in her room were venomous to her health.

"What's the problem Patil? I think it would be nice to catch up" Lina said playing with Patil's temper. She usually wouldn't be like this to anyone, but this girl was a different case. Their past was slightly sketchy. She and Patil had met up when they were ten years old, right at the start of their careers as coordinators, both had exchanged playful teasing words and friendly banter. They had both placed high in their first Grand Festival.

But, when they were ten things changed for the two of them. Lina and she had been the top two in the Grand Festival of Sinnoh in 2006. With the skills of both of them it was an intense battle, but when the clock ran out Lina just barely surpassed Patil. The girl, now angered and embarrassed went from her friendly rival to her bitter rival. Friendly banter changed to serious insults.

When Lina beat her even worse the next Grand Festival in Hoenn, she finally gave up. For three years Patil hid in her family's manor. It didn't help when she heard of Lina's continuous winning in the Grand Festivals of whatever region she was in.

When Patil heard of Lina's leaving competition, a now iced over Patil returned and took what she though was her rightful title of Ice Princess.

Lina herself found herself saddened at the news of her former sort-of friend quitting, but she then found herself annoyed when she came back when she quit. Now it was Lina's turn to take back her title of Coordinating Queen.

"Don't think just because you're back in the game means you will win like last time!" Patil announced, "I'm, a lot stronger since last time!"

"I'm sure you are Patil, since of course you did have those years while you were sitting at home in recluse" Lina bit with a jab at Patil which resulted in nostrils flares from the bitter girl, "But what do you think I was doing back home? Sitting and eating Twinkies? I was training ever moment I could, and I had two amazing trainers to help me." She added

Lina then continued to unpack her things and Patil stood there angered and frustrated, but then she felt sort of happy, on the inside she sort of missed the old times back when they were young and friendly rivals, and in a small fit of kindness and nostalgia Patil muttered, "Hey Lina?"

"Hm?" Lina noised,

"Welcome back" she added and Lina turned to her with a bright smile,

"It's great to be back Patil"

.

Christian sat in the dining room an annoyed look on his face as he checked his watch over and over to know just _**how late **_his sisters were. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to face a tall man with short black hair and eyes the color of three barks and a look of wonder on his face,

"Hey, sorry to bother you, but I was just wondering if you're Christian Stanford?"

"Oh, uh yeah, that's me"

"That's so cool!" the guy announced happily, "I don't know if you remember me but I'm Jack Lee Kyrue I was the guy that-"

"I beat to win my first League, of course I remember you" Christian stood up and the two shook hands, "You going to Kanto?" Jack nodded, "That's cool, looks like we'll be having a repeat of a few years ago" he joked and Jak was about to go back when they heard a voice behind them,

"You mean when I beat you for the Johto championship?" they turned to face Maria with her hands on her hips and a smug look on her face but without Lina, ignoring the other girl's absence Christian bit back,

"Actually I was thinking about back in the Orange Islands when I beat you in the top four." He knew he had fallen into a trap when Maria added to his statement,

"And then lost to a newbie?" Christian scowled at her comment but they both heard Jack laughing loudly,

"Wow!" he exclaimed, "You two sure are hilarious!" The siblings exchanged looks and shared some small chuckles, "Well it was nice talking to you, but I have to get back to my Pokémon, they're in the ships center, some girl with a Frosslass demolished my Charmeleon. See you around Kanto!"

Jack ran off before either of the twins could say anything, "Well he seemed nice" Maria said awkwardly and Christian shrugged,

"I hope we run into him again, he was cool, it would be fun to battle him again." He paused as they sat down at the table he saved them, "Do you know where Lina is?" Maria was about to voice that she did not know where the girl was but their questions were answered when who else but Lina ran into the dining room and glanced over before jogging over,

"Sorry" she apologized, "I was sketching some Dewgong and I lost track of time, were you waiting long?" she asked sheepishly,

"No, I just got here" Maria said happily,

Christian glared at them both, "Speak for yourself Maria, I was waiting for a half an hour before you both finally got here" when he saw the sheepish and apologetic looks on the girls faces his anger sizzled, "Alright fine, you're forgiven, now we can finally order." The waiter that had been about to ask Christian to leave so another group could be seated was content when the group ordered various meals and they ate calmly.

"So guess who I'm rooming with" Lina said as they walked towards their rooms,

"I thought you requested a single room?" Christian asked confused, "They didn't follow through?"

"Nope" Lina said popping the 'p' "But I found out I'm rooming with the Ice Princess"

"What!?" the twins exclaimed stopping Lina in her tracks, "Are you kidding me?" Maria said fretfully, "You can't room with your rival, what if she steals your Pokémon, or if she tries to get your strategies out of you, or maybe she'll attempt to kill you or worse!" Maria leaned over and whispered the rest in Lina's ear to which the older girl made a face and pushed the blond away,

"Ugh!" she exclaimed, "That's so gross Maria! I can't believe you even thought of that and I highly doubt Patil would do something like that!" Christian looked between them and sighed,

"I really don't think I want to know what Maria gave as a possibility. They exchanged a few glances and broke into chuckled. They split ways and within a few hours all three were falling asleep to the same thoughts,

_This is how it's supposed to be._

_._

**Alright this is the end of chapter 2 of Cut Ties with Lies You've Been Living In. This introduced Jack Lee Kyrue from Traveling Master and Patil Tuyet from Country Girl Pride. **

**More to come soon, **

**And about the o.c.'s, we still have these positions open, and by open I mean enter o.c.'s, **

**Seriously**

**Do it**

**Now**

**I mean it**

**I will find you if you don't**

**You don't want to know what will happen if you don't enter o.c.'s**

**But I'll tell you anyway**

***leans super close***

***whispers***

_**I'll steal your cookies**_

***Evil Laughter!***

**But seriously, we need those o.c.'s if you already sent one, don't fret, send another, because we need 'em. Positions that are still open are-**

**Lina's Love Interest**

**Maria's Love Interest**

**Maria's Rival**

**Christian's Rival**

**Thanks guys, hugs and kissed, bye lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 4

The sounds of Wingulls and Pelippers woke Lina from her last night of sleep on the S.S. Anne that would be docking in Pallet Town due to problems in Vermillion cities port. Lina sat up rubbing left over sleep from her eyes. Lina glanced over to Patil's bed and found that the girl must have already left as she and her bag was missing and her bed was remade, something she had neglected to do over the four days they were rooming together.

Lina slipped out of her pajama set of an oversized t-shirt with the words 'Keep Calm and Move On' printed in black block letters that stood out against the ivory of the base t-shirt. She also had on black plaid flannel bottoms. She changed into a purple V-neck t-shirt with the logo from her favorite band, The All-American Rejects. She pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans with rips in the knees. She slipped on a pair of purple converse with neon green laces, because Lina always insisted, despite Maria explaining that no, purple and green do not go together, that they were a perfect match.

She added a black cardigan which reached her elbows and she closed it with the buttons until it reached right above her navel area, so you could still see logo on her shirt. She donned her right wrist with multiple string based bracelets, some she had bought and some Maria made for her. On her left was a single black fingerless glove. She kept her Poke balls on a chain which hung from her black backpack. The only one on her was the one hanging from her necklace. Her hair was straight and fell to her mid-back and she had bangs which cut a diagonal across her forehead and slightly covered her contact ridden left eye.

Lina cleaned her part of the room and exited to find that Maria and Christian too were gone, something she figured from the maid cleaning the room. Lina traveled to the upper part of the deck and saw that they could easily see Pallet Town in the distance so she made it even more of a point to find them faster. Lina found them waiting at the front of the boat with a bunch of other passengers, including Patil who stood by herself, a scowl permanently etched into her features currently. "Lina!" Maria called when she saw her sister.

Maria, being the girly-girl she was, was wearing a hot pink shirt that of course had sparkles, but that was the girl that Lina and Christian loved dearly so they had gotten used to the color which matched her personality, bright and cheerful. The shirt was fitted with sleeves that ended a few inches above her elbows. She had on a black layered skirt that ended two inches below her fingertips. She had on a pair of black ballet flats and she had on a bracelet on her left wrist which had her Poke balls attached to it. Her other wrist had a black and pink friendship bracelet which matched Lina's purple and green one, which Maria had begrudgingly made with the worst color combination, in her mind, ever.

Maria blond hair was pulled into a ponytail with her side bangs hanging. The ponytail was slightly curled and it fell to right above her bottom. Her bright blue eyes shined with happiness and she had put on a little make-up. Maria was the shortest of the three and of course she was teased mercifully for it, but she was able to tease them right back with her ability to let most things slide right off her back.

"Finally you got up, we were about to go down to get you, we're going to be docking soon, and according to the captain, there's a lot of press on the shore, apparently a lot of these people on the ship are known in other regions" Christian told her. The boy always had chosen comfort before style, something that Maria tried to change with the clothes she would but him, and only one thing stuck from her many tries, hoodies. In his favorite green hoody the boy stood at a solid 5'9, almost towering over the girls. He was built athletically, not overly muscular but he did have a strong body.

He was wearing dark blue loose fitting jeans and his blond hair slight fell into his eyes. He was wearing his bracelet from Maria, in the colors blue and yellow, but it was hidden by his hoody. "I wonder if they'll recognize us" Lina mulled.

"Of course they will!" Maria exclaimed, "How could anyone forget The Coordinating Queen and the Prince and Princess of Battling?!" she added and Christian grimaced at his nickname for the press,

"See why can't I be something cooler, more manly, like…" he paused until he came up with an idea, "Like The Shadow!"

"Because that's stupid" Lina told him honestly and Maria snorted at the idea of her brother being called 'The Shadow' Christian obviously slumped in disappointment and Lina placed a hand on his shoulder, "Bu the Prince of Battling is cool, think of it as they're calling you nobility, that's something to respect" she offered,

"Yeah but you're the Queen of Coordinating, why can't Maria and I be King and Queen of Battling?" he said in a mock whine to which Lina answered simply in a serious voice,

"Because Kings and Queens are married, you and Maria are not incestuous" she explained and the three burst into laughter. "But seriously, you don't see Maria complaining" she told Christian,

"It's because I am a princess in real life" Maria joked, "But Christian, if we weren't Prince and Princess of Battling, then the three of us wouldn't be the Royal Family of Pokémon" she explained using the nickname the press had given the well-known traveling group. "I don't understand though, how are we the Royal Family, when Lina's our sister, not mother, which Queen implies" she mused and Christian and Lina shrugged, one of the unknown answers to the Pokémon's worlds many questions.

Maybe that was just how the press worked, not that any of the three knew, but speaking of the press, now almost at the docking site; the flashing cameras were obvious to the naked eye. "Why do I have a feeling about being back?" Lina whispered the Christian as the boat began docking,

"Gee Lina, could you be any less specific?" he whispered back to which Lina scowled. "Come on they're letting us off" he added before Lina could retort. They all got off and anyone who was anyone on the boat immediately got swarmed by the press. Lina smirked as she answered the same question her siblings were getting,

"Yes, I am back" The reporters wrote it down and a few went to talk to others, leaving about seven people in front of her,

"Miss. Hikari, are you going to try and win your title back?" The women from coordinators weekly asked her,

"Yes I plan to take back my title, I'm sure it will be hard work having been away for so long, but I will try and hard as I can to get it back."

"Try and fail" Lina heard from behind her and she turned to see a smirking Patil, "It's been so long Lina, I think your title is gone for good" she added snobbily,

"Yeah sure Patil, But don't forget who I beat twice to earn that title," she paused and acted as if she had suddenly remembered something, "Oh right, it was you" she hissed, already frustrated with the girl's attitude,

"I'm guessing it's safe to say your rivalry is still burning?" The man from Coordinator's Digest asked

"With a passion!" the girl's exclaimed together and glared at the other for speaking when she did,

"You two should have a battle as symbolism to your return Lina" someone suggested. Lina and Patil looked at each other and nodded once,

"We're in!" they exclaimed together.

.

Ten minutes later they had cleared a space for the battle, which was being refereed by one of the reporters. Christian and Maria stood to the side ready to cheer Lina on. The two rivals stood facing each other, glared etched into their faces. "This will be a two on two battle between Lina Hikari and Patil Tuyet. The first one to have both Pokémon unable to battle loses, do you both understand?" they nodded, "Alright then…three…two…one…begin!"

Patil was the first to release her Pokémon, "Vile! Go!" out came the Dark/Ice type Pokémon that glared at Lina recognizing the girl who beat her master. Lina smirked,

"I see you finally evolved Sneasel" she said "But an evolution won't mean much against my Roserade" she added. She threw her Poke ball and out came the bouquet Pokémon. Roserade matched Lina's smirk in the same way that Weavile matched Patil's glare. Not letting Lina make the first move Patil yelled, "Agility and then use Assurance!" Weavile darted forward and Lina called just before Weavile struck,

"Jump and use magical leaf straight down!" Roserade jumped and the shining leafs left her roses and hit Weavile over and over. Patil glared when she saw her Pokémon flinching in pain,

"Vile get out of the way and use ice beam before Roserade gets to the ground!" Weavile used its speed to its advantage and moved out of the way of the magical leaf attack and as Roserade began falling back down shot the beam at her.

"Roserade!" Lina called in desperation when Roserade slammed down, frost biting at its skin. "Can you go on Roserade?" her Pokémon stood shakily but nodded its head, "Alright then, use Grass whistle!" she added choosing to use the move signature to what used to be a Roselia. Patil gritted her teeth when Weavile slumped to its knees, now asleep. "Now use petal dance!" the Weavile was hit roughly by the move and Patil sighed in desperation,

Once the move was finished she recalled Weavile, "She'll still be asleep when you put her back out, you know that right?" Lina asked and Patil bit back harshly,

"Of course I know that!" Patil yelled, "Go Skar!" she released the Pokémon that Lina recognized as a Skarmory. Before Lina could call a move Patil beat her to it, "Skar use whirlwind!" the Skarmory flew up a few feet and began flapping it's wings roughly, making it hard for Roserade to stand and it help how the wind was blowing sand into Roserade's eyes. "Now use Drill Peck!" Skarmory shot forward, spiraling like a tornado, and slammed beak-first into Roserade's torso.

"Roserade!" Lina yelled, "Use Cut!"

"Dodge and fly up!" Skarmory flew just as Roserade was about to hit her. Roserade ran right past and looked confused for a second and glanced around looking for Skarmory,

"She's in the air Roserade!" Roserade looked up and realized what had happened, "Show them that fly won't be enough to get away! Use-"Patil cut her off before she could call out a move,

"Skar, use aerial ace and then use steel wing!" Skarmory shot down like a honing missile, changing from a vertical shot to horizontal only inches from the ground and hit Roserade. Roserade was barely able to get back up before she was hit again with Skarmory's steel wing.

"Roserade!" Lina called when her Pokémon fell to the ground in a faint. "Come on back" Lina returned the bouquet Pokémon to its Poke ball. "You did good Rosy, Tyson and I will finish this" she said softly hoping Roserade could hear her m the confines of her Poke ball. Lina took her other Poke ball and gripped it in her hand, "Go Tyson! Let's do this!" The large dragon/flying Pokémon. "Quick start it off with dragon breath!"

The Salamance quickly let out the blue and yellow flames, refusing to ever disappoint the person who has trained him from a flightless Bagon to what he was now; he owed the one he learned was named Lina a lot. Lina smiled to herself, Tyson, as she had so lovingly named him after the lead singer of the band on her t-shirt, was the second Pokémon she had ever caught. And at first the Bagon had not wanted anything to do with her, barely listening to her, and absolutely hated appeals for contests.

Things defiantly had changed since then. "Skar use fly!"

"Don't let her get over you Tyson, use fly and level it out with Skarmory!" Salamance flew up until it was at the same level as Skarmory. The two Pokémon glared at each other, only learning from the air in between their respective trainers. "Use dragon claw!"

"Counter with steel wing!" the two Pokémon continued using clashing moves leaving the two trainers to think for a moment, and Lina was lucky when she got an idea first, "Tyson send her back down to the ground with dragon tail!" Salamance flew to Skarmory and before the steel Pokémon could dodge Salamance slammed its massive tail into her back. Skarmory slammed into the ground and as Patil waited to see if she could get up Salamance came back down to the ground. When Skarmory was back up Patil thought she was good to battle more but just as she was going to call a move Skarmory fell forward, fainted,

"Come back Skar," she looked up to the smirking Lina, "Now you know why I held onto Weavile" she said and she threw out the sleeping Pokémon.

"Tyson use focus energy and then use Zen head-butt the second you're ready!" a light pink aura covered the dragon as it began focusing and it was a silent and tense atmosphere and Patil could see Weavile starting to stir as the aura around Salamance grew more and more powered up. "Vile wake up!" Patil called, desperation almost showing in her tone and Lina could see the girl getting anxious.

Lina looked to her Salamance and it was only waiting for the call at this point and Vile was starting to open its eyes. "Tyson!"

"Vile!"

"Now!"

"Dodge!"

Salamance shot forward head-first and he was practically glowing with a power that Weavile only barely the dodged. "Vile use Icy Wind!" Salamance was hit by an onslaught of ice and snow, and he kneeled over slightly in pain.

"Tyson start charging for a hyper beam!" Lina yelled, fresh out of plans.

"You too Vile!" the two Pokémon began charging and Lina and Patil caught themselves in a fierce glare. Lina could see determination on Patil's face and she almost wanted to let her win for a second, but then remembered that she too had things riding on winning this battle. This was the start of her comeback; she needed to win this to prove she was just as strong, if not stronger, than last time. And Patil had a lot to learn about winning and losing,

"Now!" the two girls yelled at the same time. The beams that were released from the Pokémon clashed in a dead lock and exploded into a burst, leaving the field covered in smoke. Everyone waited for the smoke to clear anxiously. Soon enough the Pokémon were visible and both were on the ground.

"Both Pokémon are-"the referee stopped himself from declaring a tie when Salamance slowly began pushing itself up. Soon enough he was standing on shaky legs. Weavile was still on the ground, obviously out of energy to fight, "Sorry, Weavile is unable to battle, the winner is Lina Hikari!" Lina grinned and ran to her tired Pokémon, gripping him around the neck in a tight hug

"You did amazing Ty!" she exclaimed happily as Salamance nuzzled the top of her head, his way of returning her hug, "Get some rest now okay?" The last she saw of him was his dragon smile. Lina was then tackled by Christian and Maria and she barely kept herself up right as they complimented her win. Lina thanked them and out of the corner of her eye she saw Patil return Weavile to its Poke ball. "Hey! Patil!" she called and jogged over to her. Patil glared at her and sneered at Lina's outstretched hand, "Come on, you know common courtesy." Lina insisted. With a huff Patil pocketed her Poke ball and gave Lina's hand a tight and forced shake,

"You got lucky Lina, I'll see you around, and don't expect to win next time!" she called over her shoulder as she walked away,

"I can't wait!" Lina called back and Patil waved goodbye over her shoulder. Lina smiled to herself, Patil's comment was her way of telling Lina that just because she won didn't mean she would quit again. Maybe Patil was starting to learn, Lina thought to herself, but she was torn from her stupor when Christian called to her,

"Come on Lina, we should head to the Pokémon Center and then we can go to the Poke Mart and stock up" Lina glanced one more time at Patil's retreating back and Lina sighed to herself as she walked back to her friends.

The walked to the Pokémon Center and were getting their room when someone caught Maria's eye, "Oh my god! Jackie!" she squealed and ran over to the girl who turned when she heard her name get called.

"Maria!" the girl exclaimed back Christian recognized her as well and when the two girls came back he hugged her as well, "Oh, hi I'm Jackie Avery" the girl said to Lina and stuck out a hand for her to shake,

"Hi" Lina said smiling, "You guys know each other?" she asked the three,

"You remember when we were thirteen and we spent the summer at camps?" Maria asked referring to the year that Lina went to an art camp while Maria and Christian spent it at a Trainer's camp. Lina nodded, "We met Jackie there, and we became real good friends, it has been so long since we last saw each other" Maria said fondly and Lina smiled at them,

"Well while you guys catch up I can take care of shopping" Lina offered,

"Oh," Christian breathed, "You sure?" Lina nodded, "Alright, here is the list of what we'll need, are you positive you want to go alone?" he asked again. Lina rolled her eyes and snatched the list from Christian's grasp,

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have offered, see you guys for dinner, I was going to go sketch by the beach anyway" Lina said and she smiled once more as she walked away. Lina glanced at the list and decided she would go to the store first. After getting directions from one of the people in the town Line entered the large super market. Lina glanced over the list and was thankful for the signs above each aisle telling her what was there, if not she would have been there for twice as long as she should of. Lina popped in her ear buds and began listening to some song by Forever the Sickest Kids and navigated the store finding the things they needed. She couldn't hear anything else in the store from how loud her music was.

Lina was choosing between two different brands of canned food when a weight slammed into her, knocking her to the ground and the contents of her basket went flying all over the aisle. Lina, shocked and thrown off guard was left on her knees, her arms keeping her from slamming her face into the ground, breathing heavily and eyes wide. One of her ear buds fell out and she could hear the people around her again.

"Nice job you idiot!" she heard someone call jokingly to another person who laughed Lina could hear one person walking away but she glanced in front of her and saw a pair of dark brown shoes with black metal stars on the aides, "Sorry about my friend, he sort of pushed me into you" she heard the person say in a deep voice with a slight husk to it. Lina rolled her eyes and sat up. She wasn't fazed by his looks, too annoyed to bother with his hand that was outstretched and stood up on her own,

"Yeah whatever" she muttered and began picking up her things,

"Oh here let me help" he reached down to help pick up her things and Lina stopped him before his fingerless-gloved hands could grab anything,

"I don't need your help"

"I'm sure you don't, but it's my fault your stuff is everywhere, the least I can do is help pick it all up" he offered and Lina didn't bother to fight this time as they picked everything up in silence. Lina glanced and saw there was only one thing left and they reached for it at the same time. They both stopped a few inches from the box, seeing both of them were going to pick it up. Lina then really saw what the box was.

Of course, the most embarrassing thing on the list- Tampons. Lina, now sporting a blush, grabbed it quickly and shoved it into her basket. But the guy didn't seem to understand that she was annoyed, and wanted to be left alone. "So, uh, I've never seen you around here, are you new?"

"I'm traveling" Lina responded shortly as she walked to the register, deciding they weren't in desperate need of canned corn.

"Oh, where are you from?" he asked

"Hoenn"

"Are you alone? We could travel together! I'm leaving in a few days" he offered with a grin.

"I already have a group, my siblings" she told him as she unloaded her things in front of the cashier,

"Oh," he said sounding slightly disappointed, "Well maybe we'll see each other along the way, what are you here for?"

"I'm a coordinator" she told him, and she began walking out of the store, but he refused to leave her be, "What?" she asked when he stopped when she did,

"I was going to walk you back to the Poke Center, that's where you're staying I'm guessing?" he asked.

"I'm going somewhere else first," and then she added, "Alone"

Finally the guy seemed to understand what she wanted and he smiled again, "Alright then, well if we ever see each other again, my names Andrew Kelick, may I ask yours?" he asked politely

"My names Lina Hikari" she said relenting her annoyance,

Andrew, as he was apparently named, grinned and bowed, "Nice to meet you Lina" he said and he grabbed her hand and gave it a soft kiss, "I hope we can meet up another day" he said with a grin, "Well, I'll let you get on your way, see you soon!" Lina stared at his retreating back,

Just who was this guy?

.

Whoa, that was interesting. So in this chapter the o.c.s introduced were Andrew Kelick from fire assassin and Jackie Avery from Mirage Mystery, more on the later in chapter 4

What did you guys think about the battle? Too much? Too little? Just right? Send a review and tell us :)

Oh, and we are still accepting o.c.'s, even for the filled positions, so send them in, even if you already sent one you can send more.

Another thing, I starting a list, mostly because some of my friends who I Skype with while i write think it's interesting how I can write and listen to music and write at the same time, and they firmly believe that the song means something, I don't know, but hey, Jordan, Sam, Tucker, Kenny, Melissa, and Allison, this is for you guys-

Prologue- Some Nights- FUN

Chapter 1- Say You Like Me- We The Kings

Chapter 2- Lighters- Covered by Karmin

Chapter 3- New Perspective- Panic At The Disco

each song was played on repeat for about ninety percent of each write-up

Thanks guys, and remember, send those o.c.'s, bye lovelies :D we should hang out sometime :)


End file.
